Handle With Care
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Revy looks to an unlikely source for help dealing with her relationship with Rock who has some choice words for her. One-shot.


I don't own any of the characters in this story outside of my characters Teach and Gina.

* * *

"Roanapur, a hell hole where god doesn't exist. Or is this simply hell itself. Most of the people on these streets on lifeless. The people who run things here are demons themselves. Some of the them relinquish the remainder of their humanity and embrace their new lives. Others hold on it, but get swallowed up in the abyss. Triads, Cartel, Hotel Moscow, that group of killer maids, the Rip-Off Church. They all have lines they won't cross. I don't. So does that make me, the devil? Balalaika would get a good laugh from that."

* * *

It's just another hot day for the people in Roanapur. This place is neck-deep in crime. People shooting people. people stealing from people, people raping people, but the world doesn't stop for them. It just keeps on turning and nobody gives the fallen bodies on the streets a second look. One small businessman is about to close up shop when his aid comes to him.

"Sir, we have a visitor downstairs." She said opening the door to his office.

"Is that so, Gina?" The man said putting his feet up on his desk and taking a puff of his cigarette. "Well tell whoever it get lost. We're closed for the day."

Gina runs back down the hall as the man looks out the window. He looks at the sun. He thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sounds of Gina's footsteps again.

"I'm sorry sir, but she refuses to leave." Gina said.

Hearing that it's a female at their door catches his attention. He smiles and places his hands behind his head.

"Gina, what does our visitor look like exactly?" The man asked.

"Well, from what I saw, she's of asian decent if I had to guess." Gina started. "She's dressed like someone who you might find working for Rowan. Although she carries two guns in plain sight. She has red hair."

"Gina, let her in." He said.

"But sir, we are closed for the day." Gina said.

"Gina. don't make me repeat myself." He said giving her a glare that sent a chill down her spine.

"Yes sir, please excuse my rudeness." Gina said giving him a bow before leaving.

Not long after that, Gina returns with their visitor at her side. The man blows smoke from his cigarette at the sight of her.

"Revy, I have no business with Lagoon Company." The man said.

"I know that, dipshit." Revy reviled spitting on the ground much to Gina's disgust.

Gina draws her gun put the man puts his hand up as a sign for her to stand down. She reluctantly does so.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here." The man asked.

"I want to talk." Revy said with a solemn look on her face.

The man takes of his hat and rubs the sweat from his forehead before putting it back on. He looks over at Gina who is shaking her head and putting to the door.

"Talk huh?" The man said looking out the window. "Isn't that what Dutch is for? He is your employer and employee relations something he takes seriously."

"He's out." Revy said.

"Well boo the fuck hoo." The man said. "Go to the Rip-Off Church. They have a confessional. Shit, the good sister might even get a laugh from you. Eda always does."

"I don't like feel like dealing with their bullshit today." Revy said.

"Oh I see, you came here because you had nowhere else to turn." The man said. "Well that just warms my heart."

"Cut the crap Teach, can I sit down or what." Revy said.

"You see that seat, don't you?" Teach said. "Sit the fuck down."

Revy sits down as Teach sees Gina flip him the bird. Teach smiles as Gina pours him so tea. She places a cup by Teach, Revy refuses a cup.

"Where's the new guy at?" Teach asked. "Heard Lagoon Company picked up some pencil pusher."

"Fuck if I know." Revy said taking out a cigarette.

Teach lights it for her. After taking a drag, she takes a deep breath.

"He is actually why I came." Revy admitted.

"Gina, leave us." Teach said.

She bows before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's up?" Teach asked.

"He's different." Revy started. "He isn't like you and me. We've had him with us for a while and he's kind of grown on me, but I don't think I can keep this up for more longer."

Teach puts hand up.

"Give me a second." Teach said getting up.

Teach walks over to the door and slams his fist on it. The sound of scurrying feet soon follow. Teach and Revy smile as Teach returns to his seat.

"Noisy little bitch, isn't she?" Revy asked.

"She has her uses." Teach said. "You were saying?"

"I don't know what I going to do." Revy continued. "I'm getting a fucking headache thinking about the conversations I had with that dumbass. He thinks he fucking Mother Teresa. He thinks he can save everyone and wants to save everyone in this shithole we call home."

"Sounds to me like Rock has had quite the effect on you." Teach said.

"I never told you his name." Revy said.

"I know." Teach said with a big smile. "What I'm trying to get at is, it seems like you got what he wants from the world, but what do you want from him?"

"Shit, I don't know." Revy said. "Maybe losing some of those morals he has."

"Seriously Revy, what do you want from him?" Teach said folding his hands.

"For him to go back home." Revy said. "We're supposed to be heading to Japan with Hotel Moscow in a few days. To mediate stuff Balalaika has going with the Yakuza. Hopefully he can visit his family and stay there. What we do just isn't for him."

"Do you mean that?" Teach asked. "Is that really what you want? You wouldn't, oh I don't know, miss him? Why are you trying to push him away?"

"Shut the fuck up." Revy said getting up. "You're starting to sound like him. I didn't come here for more bullshit."

"Yes, you did." Teach said. "Fuck you, bitch. You come to me asking to talk, but you get upset with my opinions. Now there are three choices here. 1, you sit the down and calm the fuck down so we can continue. 2, get the fuck out and continue moving through the pile of shit you made for yourself. 3, we can kill each other right here, right now since you won't get your hand of your gun."

Revy sees that Teach has a sword on his person. But that is not what she's worried about is her draws her gun. It's the shotgun under the table that Teach has his hands on.

"I'm out of here." Revy said walking to the door.

"Hey, bitch." Teach called out.

"What, asshole." Revy answered.

"Tell Dutch I said hello." Teach said.

"Yeah, yeah." Revy said.

Teach watched Revy walk out the door and away from the building. He didn't notice Gina come on.

"Are you just going to let her leave, sir?" Gina asked.

"She's got scars, Gina." Teach said taking a drag on his cigarette. "Scars, deeper than swords can cut and bullets can pierce. The son of god can't heal those wounds. Only she can, when she's ready to truly let go. and she might never be. Shit, if I went through half of the hell she went through, I might not either."

Teach and Gina closed their office for the day. After locking the door, a man of japanese decent came into view.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen Revy?" He asked. "Dutch told me if I couldn't find her in the Yellow Flag or the Rip-Off Church to come here.

"You must be Rock, she just left." Teach said.

"Dammit." Rock said moving along. 'Thanks anyway."

"Hey." Teach called out to him.

Rock stopped and turned around.

"Take care of her." Teach said. "She's fragile."

Teach walked away leaving Rock to scratch his head. Gina tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Yes?" Rock said.

"Let me give you some advice." Gina said. "You can't save the dammed. The sooner you realise that, the easier it will be to adjust to life here. This place corrupts everyone. And it's stink will attach itself to you. So whoever you meet will catch that stink and be affected as well. Get out while you can, or become one of us. Wait too long to make your choice and it will already be made for you."

With that, Gina ran away to catch up with Teach. Leaving Rock to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the word catharsis? The definition of the word is the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions. Do you think Revy knows that word? Between you and me, I don't think she does. Otherwise, she might look up examples. That would be hazardous to a lot of people's health. Do you think she would sell her soul to the devil for catharsis? I hope not.."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm considering doing more one-shots like this. With Teach and Gina interacting with the groups of Roanapur. Let me know what you guys think. Should I do more? Or should I stop? Or opinions matter to me. Why would I write another if nobody will read it? Thanks for reading.


End file.
